


Summer Showers

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Showers

It was well after dark by the time Ed and Al pulled up to the cabin. The temperature had gone down a bit but the heat wasn't a dry heat, it was so humid out the slightest movement of all made both the brothers sweat buckets. Al got out of the car first and said, quite clearly, "uh-oh."

"Uh-oh," Ed said, clambering out of the car and tugging at his tee shirt, which was plastered to his chest with sweat. "I don't like uh-oh, what's uh-oh."

"It's a cabin, Ed," Al said, leaning in the window and pulling his duffel out of the back seat. "It doesn't have air conditioning."

"WHAT," Ed yelled, storming toward the cabin. Al unlocked the door while Ed paced the outside, complaining loudly about what heathens these mountain people be.

Al dropped his bag on the table inside the door and started propping windows open. Ed finally banged through the door, already pulling his tee shirt off and throwing it in the direction of one of the beds. "Aren't you going to get your stuff out of the car?" Al asked as Ed heeled out of his boots and unbuttoned his jeans.

"No," Ed grumbled. He shimmied out of his jeans expertly and trotted off in the direction of the bathroom, wearing nothing but his boxers. Al sighed and looked at the clothing Ed left in puddles on the floor. "You're not sleeping naked," he yelled after Ed, unzipping his duffel.

The cabin was technically part of some kitschy themed motel, instead of rooms all in a row they were tiny secluded cabins. Each one was a good fifty feet apart, which gave them a lot of privacy from their neighbors.

"Says you," Ed yelled back, from the bathroom. "I'm oldest, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"I'm bigger than you are," Al said, more to himself. Ed emerged from the bathroom, thankfully still wearing his underwear. He had a toothbrush dangling from his mouth and Al opened his mouth to ask where it had come from and then thought better of it. It was going to be a long, long night.

Al was running cold water over his head, wetting down his hair when thunder cracked right above the cabin. Al jerked his head in surprise, narrowly missing the facuet. There was about twenty seconds of silence after the thunderclap, and then the skies opened up.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK," Ed shrieked and Al ran out into the main part of the cabin in time to see Ed bolt into the parking lot, still wearing nothing but his skivvies, and rolling up the windows of the car. Al stood in the doorway, hair dripping, and laughed as Ed did a demented dance in the rain, ensuring that the interior of the car didn't get any more soaked than it already was in the sudden downpour.

That taken care of - and now thoroughly soaked - Ed stomped back up into the cabin, hair plastered to his head. Al hadn't stopped laughing and Ed wormed his way past Al and proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom. Al used one of his clean shirts to dry his hair with, when another thunderclap overhead made him jump again. A few seconds later, the power to the cabin made a funny little noise and died.

"FUCK," Ed yelled from the bathroom.

*

They sat out on the small covered porch, polishing off a box of beer and watching the rain. With the power out, and being in the middle of nowhere it was really and truly dark. Al had a few candles in his duffel for various summoning ceremonies and they had carefully lit a couple.

The rain broke the humidity, and brought cooler air. Ed had put pants back on - thankfully - and they sat out until the wee hours, when the downpour had slaked off into a steady but not violent shower.

Ed fell asleep almost immediately, but Al laid on his back, head pillowed in his arms, and stared into the darkness over. It took him a long time to succumb to the exhaustion that weighed down his limbs and finally sleep.

*

Morning sunlight slanted across Al's face. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow and, now that he was something close to awake, attempting to ignore his brother, who was half-singing Def Leppard in the shower.

He must have dozed off, because Ed smacked the foot that was hanging off the bed. "Hey, gigantor. Wake up, let's go get something to eat."

"Coffee," Al mumbled into his pillow.

"No such luck, power's still out. Lightning must have done a number on the transformer." Ed sounded way too chipper for the number of beers he had drunk last night. Al cracked one eye open and glared at his brother. "Sleep," he said, and then buried his face in the pillow.

Ed sat down on the side of Al's bed. "C'mon, rise and shine, sweetheart." He was pulling on his boots. "I'm going to get something to eat. Stay here and sleep if you want, it's a brand new day and we've got a hunt to get started on." When he stood up he smacked Al's dangling foot again and this time Al pulled it back under the covers.

"Hate you," Al groaned. "Bring me coffee."

"That frou frou shit you drink isn't coffee," Ed said as he found his keys. "I'll bring you real coffee."

Al buried his face in the pillow and tried to ignore the chirruping birds that were greeting the morning far too cheerfully for his tastes. He heard Ed rev the engine and burn a bit of rubber peeling out. After a few blissful moments of silence the birdsong started right back up again and Al buried his head under his pillows, wishing the daylight away. It almost worked, he was asleep again before he knew it.


End file.
